


The wind drives rain across the land

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, but really farming?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: A raindrop hit her forehead.He would come home soon.





	The wind drives rain across the land

Sometimes Jyn wonders if she ever had dreamt about this. Maybe the little girl on Lahmu had. Her father had called her out several times for messing with his crops as she explored the soil with Stormy on her side, not caring for any casualties. The few memories she has of her childhood are overshadowed by a dark day. For the rest of her life she hadn’t dared to dream about a future beyond the war. 

Jyn leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and letting the winds play with her hair. 

Out in the distance a single human figure was working on the field. With the low light of the autumn sun it spread like a sea of golden plants against the dark mountain range on the horizon.  
During the summer Jyn had often joined Cassian to help him. After both of them had used their hands to kill, it was nice to bury them deep in the ground. To use them for something else.  
From the start they disliked the idea of using farming droids. Mostly because they were still too restless to not use their own muscles. Even if using a hoe was something entirely different than swirling around with a truncheon. But also because it never seemed right to them to have droid work for you.

Cold wind from the north crept under her clothes. Jyn shivered and tucked her jacket closer around her body, but yet she didn't return inside.  
It felt good.  
There had been a time when Jyn absolutely hated the cold, up until she found her source of heat which never left her side ever since.  
He was there at night when the dreams came back.  
During the day when the memory was too bad.  
And she was there for him.

A raindrop hit her forehead. 

He would come home soon. 

-

Cassian bound together another pair of plants and put them into his basket before he look back to the house. It was small but they never have had many personal belongings. Even after years the collection hadn't grown a lot. Sure he treasured the few gifts Jyn had managed to give him, just like she treasured his. But a few warm socks, the faded green scarf, a pair of leather boots, which despite the years of usage were still in good shape, a necklace and the parka with fur on the inside didn't take up much space.  
The only big possession, a speeder, their only connection to the next village was standing outside under a shelter. They would be using it again soon. Trading at least half of their crops against fruits, vegetables and what else they might need.

A raindrop hit Cassian's forearm. He looked up to see dark clouds luring closer. He picked up the basket, ignored the short sharp pain in his lower back and headed back. 

-

Cassian opens the door and steps into the warm inside. It faintly smells of food being cooked. An almost unnoticeable sound stops him from announcing his homecoming. He slowly follows its lead to the kitchen. Peaking between the door and it’s frame Cassian can make out Jyn standing at the cooker stirring something in the pod.  
Is she humming? He can't tell for sure against the sound of boiling water, not until she raises her voice. 

It's a sad melody, foreign words and yet it feels so familiar to him. He leans his head against the of the door frame, ignoring the water dripping down from his clothes.  
Cassian has forgotten many things he wished he hadn't and remembers many things he wishes to forget but he is certain in all the years he never has heard Jyn singing. So he just stands there for a while, watching her work and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I stumbled upon my favourite german children's song and it has such a sad melody that it fit's perfect for a farming AU. (I promise I came up with a better AU for their future but I still like the idea of them settling on a planet and growing their own food.)
> 
> [Instrumental Version of "Hejo, spann den Wagen an"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18FzM_qLBz0)  
> [Tradtionally it is sung as canon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boSI01wKdPo)   
> There is also an English Version but with different lyrics: Heigh-ho! Anybody home.  
> Food and drink and money have I none.  
> Still I will be merry, still I will be merry.


End file.
